Freedom At Last
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Rose is stolen at age seven. She finally made it out, but not without scars. Will she be able to move on from the last ten years that have haunted her? Will they let her? M for language and flashbacks. each chapter will only be 1000 words long. R and updt
1. Escape

I can't feel anything. I lost emotion a long time ago. After **they** stole me… I was broken. I am broken. **They** took me when I was seven. I wasn't supposed to be here, I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I was supposed to be a happy little girl. **They **wouldn't find me again… they wouldn't find me this time. I was gone. They talked about my death.

I was seventeen but stick thin with a tight ass and huge tits. They loved me better than the rest. I was curvy and tight and they loved the abuse I could go through. They abused me a lot, hitting me. I have even been knifed before. Tires sounded through the air, my head shooting backwards. I ran a top speed. I wouldn't let them have me again. I escaped in the nude. My skin was stained with blood. I was ready to die, but my best friend was waiting for me… as was my family.

I saw a school up ahead. I ran to the gates. _'Let me in. Please, they're after me.'_ I begged. The short, thin man looked at me shocked. I looked down, seeing blood.

_'Come in.'_


	2. Who am I?

I was free. I was terrified because of their cardinal rule… everyone that gets out must die. That's the one and only thing that terrified me. I was going to die, then I would be free. Free from this empty feeling, from this pain that hasn't left me through all this time. _'What's your name?'_ I looked at the man.

_'I don't know.'_ They gave me a different name. They didn't want me to know who I was. I guess they got their wish.

_'Let's go to the infirmary.'_ I let his hand grab hold of my arms. I didn't bother hiding my body. I was tired, ten years ago I would have squealed and ran if someone saw me naked… now I just wait for them to throw me on the bed and get on with it. I followed him into the infirmary. _'Dr. Olenski… we have a girl here.'_ A middle aged woman came out with a young, thin… happy blonde following her. My eyes darted looking for escape roots.

_'Name?'_ the blonde asked. I just stared at her. She didn't look up from her clipboard.

_'She doesn't know her name.'_ the man supplied. She looked up.

_'Rose?'_


	3. The memories

_**Sorry guys this one's going to be four hundred words.**_

My eyes met her large green ones. Flashes of my memories came back. _'I thought I would never see you again.'_ She hugged me and cried.

_'Wh- who are you?'_ my voice was hoarse and shaky. She let go of me. She stared into my pale brown eyes. She let her tears fall. My memories were on speed drive. She was her, the friend I longed to return to. **She screamed as the man grabbed my neck, hauling me into the vehicle. **_'No, no…'_ I shook my head. _'Let me go. They will hurt you.' _I begged.

_'Who?'_ she met my eyes. I looked away from her. _'Who will hurt us?'_

_ 'I can't tell you. You need to let them find me. If they don't they will hurt y- you.'_ I begged, I cried the first real tears since they stole me. She looked pained.

_'Tell me who.'_ Her voice mimicked her mothers. She was powerful and strong. I missed my old life. There was once a little girl that lived on 1289 Parksons Avenue. There was once a little girl whose mother let her wear red lipstick. There was once a little girl who laughed, that was before they hurt me… before they stole me.

_ 'Lissa?'_ two men walked in. They had dominating stances. I remembered my first week with them.

_'They broke me in.'_ I whispered unthinkingly. Vasilissa's head shot towards me.

_'They who?'_ I shook my head.

_'If I tell they will kill.'_ I cried. I wrapped my thin bony arms around my legs, holding them tight to my chest. _'I can't tell anyone.'_ My body was my own again… I wasn't willing to risk it.

_'Well, tell us everything you can…'_ she pleaded. I looked up, meeting her eyes.

_'Less than a week from now, they will come for me.'_ I whispered. _'Less than a week from now I will be free. They will finally get rid of me.'_ I smiled a sickening smile. _'Finally… I won't have to lay down for another.'_

_'What do you mean?'_ I looked back up into the peppy eyes of Vasilissa.

_'I was stolen Liss… what do you think they did to me?'_

_'Abused you, hurt you…'_

_ 'I was trafficked.'_ Her mouth dropped as did everyone else's except the black haired boy.

_'What's that?'_ I laughed at him. He was stupid.

_'I was sold as a piece of property…'_

_'Holy…'_


	4. My first love

**Okay, changed my mind. Each chapter will be one thousand hundred words long since I can't keep cutting it off right. Sorry I'm such a bad decision maker… 3**

Why were they staring at me? I'm not a freak. I'm a whore. I was taught to be this way. If I wasn't remembering my old life I would do what Adrian taught me. Get on my knees before the man and make sure he pays him. It was who I was now. My eyes met all of the people surrounding me. I met warm brown eyes, one's that held such emotion. He was beautiful. _'Beautiful? What is it?'_ I chuckled to myself. I was lifeless. I was dead. Just another living dead girl… there were hundreds that came through when I was still Adrian's.

_'Rose…'_ my eyes shot up to the compassionate green ones. How can she care about an it like me?

_'My name…'_ more memories danced through my mind. _'It's been so long.'_ There was once a girl who was in love with her best friend's brother. The girl was told she was a child. The girl cried for hours. Then the girl was stolen.

_'Tell us something, anything… please.'_ **Tell them your story Rose.**

_'There was once a little girl. She had a best friend she would die for… even at age seven. She loved life.'_ I took a shaky breath. _'This little girl was in love with that friend's brother. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was because he promised to keep her safe… or because he was nice, but either way he didn't want her… she was a child. She spent that night crying until it hurt.'_ I laughed. _'She snuck down stairs later that night, stealing her parent's alcohol and drinking it until she passed out. When she woke up she went to school like any normal day. School ended.'_ The memory was like the sea in Greece… clear… unforgettable. _'She walked with her best friend to her older brother's car. She wanted to cry looking at him, but she didn't. she put her hand on the handle to open the door. The car's zooming past us. She lifted the handle only to have a giant hand rip at her shoulder, another at her long hair. They pulled her inside. The last thing she heard being the screams of her best friend.'_ A tear slid down my cheek. _'She was a daddy's girl. She got everything she wanted. That's why God punished her. She had to be taught a lesson. She was a bad person.'_ I looked up at the clock.

_'Tell us more.'_ The deep Russian voice I knew well sounded. I met his warm eyes once more. He was still beautiful. I gulped.

_'She watched them tie her up. They spoke about her as if she were an item of property. She hated it. They took her to the master. He told her she would have to be…'_ I closed my eyes, trying to forget. _'She would have to be b-b-broken in… so he took her into the middle of the room where everyone could see. She screamed at them to help her, but the others just stared. They were sobbing their own pain. She cried and cried, begging him to let her go, that she would never tell. He undressed. She cried harder, begged harder. She screamed and screamed for help but no one bothered. He touched her where no seven year old should have been touched. He pinched and prodded, abusing her skin. She didn't bruise easily so they knew they could hit her. She cried for her mom and he back handed her. He told her to shut her trap and to let him break her in. She didn't want that, who would? She screamed as he put himself where he shouldn't have. The whole time thinking that she will never be free. She screamed as he tore the only thing that said she was a child still. In that moment the brothers words rang true, she was only a child.'_ More tears fell. _'He broke her in, she cried for her dad and mom. No one tried to save her. No one bothered. They wanted her to suffer. She cried herself to sleep that night, praying to God that she would someday see freedom.'_

_'Then what?' _I looked at the black haired man.

_'Then she grew up. Who would have thought that only at seven years old she would be used for that? She made one other friend. They spent years trying to save each other. She had a daughter waiting for her return. I had my friend. We fought the whole way. Then three years later she matured. She grew breasts and an ass. They called her the mother lode. All of them pinched, hit, abused her skin, and they got their sick pleasure from it. She laid there under them, her friend in the bed next to her having the same thing done. They stared at each other, speaking with their eyes.'_ I looked at Vasilissa. _'Why didn't you look for me? Why did you let me suffer?' _I spat._ 'Didn't you care?'_ I asked quietly.

_'I promise you I cared, we all did.'_ She looked up at her brother. He was her half-brother. Her father loved to sleep around. _'Dimitri never stopped looking.'_ I met his eyes. I knew what mine looked like, they lost all color years ago. I was dead, what did you expect? They wired me with drugs, sold me. I had nothing. I was no one. I only knew my name they gave me.

_'Lilith.'_ I whispered. I was still naked, I used to stay this way for hours. They looked at me questioningly. _'That's the name they gave me. I am Lilith.'_

_'What's his name Rose?'_ my head cocked to the side.

_'Whose?'_ they looked at me expectantly. _'No one. Leave me alone.'_ I turned in my bed, facing away from them all. I curled myself into a ball. They didn't need to know.

_'Rose?'_ I turned my head slightly. _'You remember everyone?'_ I turned. The dark beauty extended his hand to me.

_'Dimitri Belikov Dragomir.'_ The brother.


	5. I'm over it

You don't think you would remember your love for someone from ten years before until you see them again. The feelings came, the hurt and hatred and love. They all twisted around each other. I looked at him. _'You actually talk to me? I thought I was a child.'_ He winced away from me. I held myself in the corner, keeping away from them all. _'Don't you get it Vasilissa?'_

_'No.'_ I looked at them all.

_'You want me to love you guys, want my life to go back where I begged for lip gloss and prayed and was happy. Guess what?'_ I spat. _'That girl left the day he broke me in, the day he sold me, the day I prayed for anyone to come… anyone to save me. They never showed up, I had to run.'_ I stopped crying about seven years ago. _'When God gets back from his vacation… tell me. I have some things to tell him while he was gone.'_ Everyone was hurt by my story, by what my life turned out to be. _'Don't cry for me… I got over it… you will too.'_

_'Roza…' _I looked at Dimitri. I shook my head.

_'Don't say anything. I'm not interested.'_ I turned back away from them, I wanted death. Maybe I could make it to the window and jump. I bet it wouldn't hurt that much, it would be quick.

_'I think it's time to leave Rose alone. She needs rest, come back later.'_ I didn't turn to say good bye, I lay my head against my knees. _'Rose let me see you.'_ I shook my head. I heard her leave. I cried, for the first time in years. I was free and it was a reason to be celebrating. I mean not a lot of girls escape this life, they all end up dead at some point. I knew I was next, but I couldn't wait to be shot, it would be over quickly. I know, suicidal thoughts aren't good… but when you go through what I did then you look forward to your death every day. I let my eyes drift closed.

I slept, but not really. It was tranquil… until I had a dream. I was singing along in the car with Liss, Dimitri watched me while there mom drove. I laughed and smiled the whole way. **That was before you were taken.** I knew the truth. My hair was blowing around me. That memory faded as a new one emerged. It was my night. I bawled for hours… to think that I was crying over a boy than the real troubles. I was drinking in my room, passing out. I watched that school day, Dimitri had tried to talk to me several times, but I ignored him. We were all walking to their house. A van followed, but we didn't notice, Liss was trying to figure out what was up. I laughed as she punched Dimitri. Wrong move. The car sped up behind me… the large rough hands reaching out to me. I saw Liss and Dimitri try to grab me, but I was already gone. I looked out the window as they ran after me, I saw the self-hatred and sadness on their faces as I disappeared.

I woke up sweating. I stayed in my huddle and once again cried away my pain, my suffering. It was useless, once I was done I still felt the pain in my chest, the pain everywhere else. To make it worse the doctor came in. _'Rose.'_ I turned my head slightly towards her, she heard my sniffling. _'You're pregnant.'_


	6. It hurt

_'You're pregnant.'_ Wow, who knew this life would follow me. I escaped death only to get a souvenir for all my 'great' work. I guess I deserve it. I did lie to everyone around me, I couldn't give them what they wanted. _'Rose?'_ I looked towards the nurse.

_'Leave me alone…'_ I whispered. _'Better yet kill me.'_ I begged. I needed to be free, to feel happiness again.

_'I won't do that Rose.'_ I looked back at her. _'Someone will be staying with you every night to make sure you are okay.'_ I turned to the window once more, I could jump and it'd be over quick. _'Tonight Dimitri will watch you.'_ I froze, standing from my bed, walking to the floor to ceiling window. I opened the window, sitting on the ledge. I looked down at the ground.

_'Do you think it will hurt?'_ I jumped… it hurt.


	7. Thank the lord

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the people around me. It hurt like a bitch and I regretted doing it. Now, I wasn't dead… only in more pain. I stared at the wall behind everyone's heads. _'Roza, why did you jump?'_ I looked at one of the few people I cared about.

_'Simple Dimka… I'm pregnant to a whore and I'm ready to die.'_ I had been put in the stupid patient gown things. I hated that I only broke a leg, maybe next time I should just dive. _'When can I get out of here?'_ I asked the doctor.

_'Not until we know you are safe.'_ I glared at the elderly woman. _'It is for your own safety… everyone except tonight's guard out.'_ I let them all leave, no one staying. I stood from the bed, grabbing the crutches and walking back to the window. I should really dive. _'Right this way sir.'_ I looked at the nurse as she brought him in. He smiled a smile everyone that looked at him would say was kind and friendly. The doctor left us alone.

_'Lilith.'_ He said, locking the door. _'So you have escaped. You know, it is a shame… everyone loved you.'_ I winced, not bothering to move when he touched me. I continued looking out across the grounds. _'You know what must come next don't you?'_ his voice like silk, attracting the stupid ones… like me.

_'Yes.'_

_'Are you scared?'_ this man had a soft spot for me, me being one of his norms. I shook my head. _'If only you didn't run.'_ He murmured.

_'I couldn't stay there anymore.'_ Was all I said. I heard the scraping of the gun coming from his pants. _'If you're going to do it… do it.'_

_'Sorry it has to be this way.' _He murmured, stepping away from me. The tip of the gun against my shoulder. No fear, even at the point of a gun… I must have balls. It was slow motion. I took a deep breath in as the ringing echoed through the bare room. It didn't hurt, it was like a release within itself. I mean, it was amazing to feel so free. Hitting the ground, not so much. I let my eyes closed, letting the darkness drift inside of me. My heart slowing, my breathing stopping all together. Finally, sweet bliss. Thank the lord.


End file.
